Hamburger Training
by Versix
Summary: Yukari takes Mitsuru on a casual date at Wildduck Burgers. Hamburger training happens. MitsuruxYukari. Short fluff.


"Senpai, is this the one you wanted to go to?"

As they stood in front of the fast food restaurant, Mitsuru cast a quick upward glance to the billboard sign reading "Wild Duck Burger" in big, bold letters. As she looked inside, she could see the number of occupied tables and could almost imagine the buzz of the place. So many people in such a cramped space, she thought.  
She was hesitating, which, by all accounts, was very rare for the now Kirijo Head.

"I-I don't know, about this, Takeba, this just doesn't feel right"  
Maybe we should just head back, she thought.

Yukari blinked before giving a small, yet reassuring smile.  
"Come on, don't worry, you'll be fine!" chirped the junior "After all, you're with me!" and as she said that, Yukari's hand reached out and found Mitsuru's giving it a light, comforting squeeze.  
She didn't need to be scared, not when she was here with her. After all, what was this compared to their fastidious climb through Tartarus?

"And it's Yu-ka-ri", she whispered, mouthing each syllable.

Mitsuru gave an unsure smile and nodded.  
Yukari grinned and took a few steps forwards, grabbing the handles and swinging the doors open leading the redhead inside.  
As soon as they walked in, they were assaulted by the noise of the place. The redhead had had the occasion to come here more than once, yet she kept forgetting how animated and loud it could get. After all, she was use to going to the most upmarket restaurants, and even thought conversations filled the lush rooms, none of them were quite as noisy as they were here.

Yukari led Mitsuru to a table and asked her what she wanted.  
The older girl replied that she would be having whatever the brunette would be. She didn't know any of the menus, so she thought it was best if the other simply ordered for her.

"Très bien!" the younger girl complied, winking at her own French, that she considered very professional.  
The older girl simply laughed and shook her head, ignoring the very obvious accent, that gave away her japanese origins. Yukari grinned and set off to the counter where she decided she would order two cheeseburgers. Can't go wrong with cheeseburgers.

Mitsuru sat back in her seat and observed the place.  
No luxuriuous decors, no exquisite music playing in the background, just a plain-looking cafeteria with flashy (and slightly out of taste) orange floors and matching walls.  
The 17-year-old decided that it wasn't THAT bad and that she actually quite liked the place and its simplicity.  
In all her years, she had not really been free to do what she wanted to, having the Kirijo buisiness and the knowledge of the Shadow catastrophy weighing down on her shoulders.

She reflected on this past year and shut her eyes.  
She had lost so much.  
Aragaki. Her farther. And the Leader. How she had been devastated when blue eyes closed to never be opened again, on that fateful day. Near two months had come and gone since then. A sigh escaped her lips, her hand grabbing hold of an auburn curl, playing with it, rolling it around her fingers. Yes she had lost so much. It had been a painful period and a pang of guilt struck her as she talked about those events with the past. Yes it was over. Yes she had got through it. But others had not been so lucky.

However, all was not a loss. Bonds were deepened and re-created as she found her true self.  
After her farther's death, she would have never imagined standing alone on her own two feet again.  
And all of this was thanks to her friends. The SEES, who had never ceased to encourage her. Akihiko, through his clumsy ways and brash speech, had always managed to make her feel better, the Leader, had never given up on her, always encouraging her.

But the one person she owed it all to, was Yukari Takeba. The two women had evolved in a way that none of them would have thought possible. Through coming to an understanding, they had started encouraging themselves on mutually, growing, changing together. Before they knew it, the two had become closer than most. At that, Mitsuru smiled and rested her two elbows on the table, waiting for Yukari to return with their dinner.

* * *

Kirijo observed Yukari as she tucked in and did nothing to join her.  
She was incapable of understanding the concept of how one could eat with her fingers.  
A burger was messy after all. Sauce filled out of the bun and ran down Takeba's fingers. Those long slim fingers...

"Senpai, are you not going to eat?"

Mitsuru snapped out of her thought, looked at her burger and muttered that she found it difficult, eating with her hands. The brunette said nothing as she put down the burger, staring longly at the older girl. The redhead seemed slightly sheepish about it, a light blush creeping up on her perfect features. The younger girl couldn't blame her. She had been living such a high-class life, separated from the more common one that Yukari herself, lived. It was also most likely that her senpai had little time left in this world before going back to the Kirijo company, embracing the responsibilities left by her farther, at the young age of 17. Yukari shook her head as she didn't want to imagine being separated from her. This woman had slowly taken up a very important place in her life, becoming essential, even.

"Takeba? "

The Lover's eyes opened as her gaze met beautiful red orbs.  
Yukari said nothing before smiling.  
She didn't want to think about these things. Not right now, not when she was with Mitsuru.

"Is something bothering you?"  
"You not eating your burger", lied the girl, she couldn't let the older woman worry. "Don't you like it?"

Mitsuru shook her head and agitated her perfect auburn curls.

"I-I still have trouble grasping the concept of how one eats without cutlery... After all" a quick stare to those slim fingers "don't your hands get... Dirty?  
"Is that what really bothers you?"  
"Not really I just... Can't wrap my head around it..." she finished, her brows furrowed.

Yukari laughed at the serious expression painted on her senpai's face.  
Even though she was older, she was just too adorable for her own good.

"What are you laughing at, Takeba?", her tone was stern and Yukari struggled with keeping herself from laughing.

"It's just... You're making such a serious thing out of this. It's just about eating a burger, don't you know?"

As she still didn't move towards her food, Yukari got up and sat next to the Empress.

"Look, it's simple..." she said that, Yukari grabbing hold of Mitsuru's wrists, slowly guiding them to the plate. White hands were tense yet, the younger girl did not let go.  
After a while, Yukari released her grip as Mitsuru reached out for a chip.

* * *

"See, that wasn't quite so bad!"chirped Yukari on they way back to the dorm. "You did really great, senpai~"

"Takeba..." Mitsuru, that had been walking behind her companion had suddenly stopped. She was looking at the ground, veil of hair hiding her face.

"Hmm?" hummed the other girl as she stopped, looking around.

"Thank you I had a great time and I..." Mitsuru paused, slightly shaking her head raising it slightly  
"Takeba I-"

Suddenly, Yukari was there, close.  
Surprised, Mitsuru stepped back, only to be stopped by an arm snaking around her waist and soft lips pressing against hers.  
The kiss was gentle yet loving.  
Mitsuru closed her eyes and her own hands found a way to the other girl's neck.  
When Yukari broke the kiss, she grabbed hold of one of Mitsuru's auburn curl, twirling it around her finger.  
The last thing the older women recalls was Yukari standing on tiptoes.

"It's Yu-ka-ri" she whispered.


End file.
